Fireflies
by tigersmt334
Summary: How cruel Jack had been to leave him alone in a world of such harshness. Chack. beta version is ch. 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author: Tigersmt.334 X Assasin's core**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own XS and neither does Alina. Nor do we own the song "1,000 miles"**_

_**Beta by: Alina Valario ('Cuz she's awesome like that.)**_

_Makin' my way downtown,_

_Walking fast,_

_Faces pass an I'm homebound._

A sigh escaped chapped lips for the umpteenth time as a lone figure moved through the small town Jack Spicer had once lived in.

Jack Spicer, the beloved troublemaker of the town. With skin that rivaled the color of freshly fallen snow, eyes and hair were the color of blood freshly spilled unto the ground, a grin that never actually left his face and a smile that could make anyone want to just run up and hug said boy.

The figure was tall, mysteriously tall from the century he'd come from. Golden slit eyes traveled up and down the houses of the small neighborhood, he had a destination. He had two destinations actually, his mind wanted him at home with his pillows and cats, but his body was heading in the direction of the Spicer mansion.

_Staring blankly ahead,_

_Just making my way,_

_Makin' a way through the crowd._

There were barely any people on the sidewalk, most of them were traveling by car or bike or anything with wheels. The figure stopped at the walkway where a woman with an orange vest was holding out a stop sign, he and four other people moved through the walk way.

His feet made a thick _"thwump"_ on the ground as he was forced to come to a stop by a child running in front of him. He hadn't realized he's picked up speed, the red and golden sky was blurring his vision now. The child was scooted away by a woman possibly his mother.

When the two were out of vision the man continued walking to his destination, his speed considerably slower, paces not as long.

_And I need you,_

Skin that rivaled the color of freshly fallen snow.

_And I miss you,_

Eyes and hair the color of blood freshly spilled unto the ground.

_And now I wonder…_

"_Hey Chase! You ever wonder what it would be like to fall forever?" A cute face rested in lengthy arms on top of the couches edge, their eyes were clouded in complete happiness, the other being the room sat up from their position in the couch. Their hand raised and caressed the smiling face above him._

The figure shook their head vigorously ridding himself of the long past memory, looking ahead once more he noticed he was no where near the Spicer mansion, he was still only heading towards the long since burned down house.

His fists clenched again and he ordered himself to not remember Jack Spicer.

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time,_

_Would pass me by?_

'_cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_If I could just see you,_

_Tonight._

A familiar scent entered his nostrils and for a moment he fooled himself into think that perhaps Jack Spicer had somehow survived the burnt house. That somehow he had found a way to get out of his basement before it was to late, that somehow the boy genius had thought ahead and made a fire impenetrable suit that he had worn and saved himself.

Then he looked ahead and he saw Kimiko. And she had tears running down cheeks as her small pale hands carried a banquet of blood red roses and the whitest of wildflowers. She was whispering something that he couldn't hear but she was standing in front of the burnt wood of the Spicer mansion.

_Its always times like these_

_when I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever think of me_

He didn't move fast to try and catch her words, instead he moved wearily in her direction conscious of every movement she made, then when he reached her he let out a low cough into his hand for his presence to be known.

She looked at him and the fat tears rolled down her cheeks faster and she just turned back around ad cried some more.

"Just because it was your element doesn't mean its your fault." Her breathing became uncontrollable and her head shook harsh and fell in her hands. The man did not move, his long dark hair was blown to the side be a gentle wind.

'_Cuz everything's so wrong,_

_And I don't belong,_

_living in your_

_Precious memory!_

"J-jack, he died he-here! A-and it w-was my elem-element that di-did it! It IS m-my fault!" She was begging to be consoled, begging for words that meant she didn't do it, begging for the sugar coated truth. The man tilted his head not understanding why she blamed herself for a crime she didn't commit. Taking in a deep breath he noted that the strong scent of _Jack Spicer_ was on her, not on her skin, or hair, or clothes but…

"Why is his scent on you?" She took a breath, and though the fat tear ran down her face she pulled out a pair of Jack's goggles from her pocket, the strap was worn down from use, and the lens were broken and covered in old battle's dirt but the thick scent of Jack flowed from it, "He lost this a we-week ago when we were having a show-down, a-and I guess he had another pa-pair but I wanted to give it to him in-in person, bu-but now be-because of my stu-stupid ele-element I'll never get the chance!"

"Burn it." She looked shocked, surprised, confused, saddened, and angry with him for those words an she narrowed her eyes in his general direction, "You must understand, he is not of this world anymore, he was taken by fire, if fire destroys a possession he liked perhaps it might reach him."

"Oh." They stood there for a long moment, neither saying any further and she wiped her tears away before she smiled and tossed the goggles into the air…

'_cuz I need you_

…and fire grabbed and thrashed against the goggles…

_And I miss you_

…which fell to the ground only a moment later…

_And now I wonder…_

_The boy ran as fast he could, his legs skid against the floor for a moment before his arms caught him and yanked him in the opposite direction, she was on his trail and she was fast, but after running away for so long he knew how to escape almost everything._

_He chanced looking back and found that her hand had grabbed his goggles which had been broken when he was thrown into the wall earlier, without a second thought he screamed, "CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!"_

_And she ran forward, and he flew away, and she stopped and ran back but found he was gone and she shoved the item into her pocket, for another time._

A single tear flowed down the wet trail of her cheek and she smiled, nodded at Chase before she threw the banquet into the fire as well, "YOU WERE THE BEST JACK!"

With those words said, she walked toward the man and patted the his shoulder as a sign of comfort and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She left a broken man at the grave of the Spicer family that day.

_If I could fall,_

_Into the sky,_

_Do you think time,_

_Would pass me by?_

He simply stood there, no words, no movement, not even noises. The sun had literally fled from him and the moon came out to console him. The crickets seemed to have known not to disturb the utter silence because they weren't singing their sorrowful tunes, perhaps it was already far to sad for them.

The golden eyes flicked up in distraction of the late night flyer in his presence. Claws rested on the worn wood of the old building that could no longer stand up itself. The gold eyes watched the screech owl settle down for a small cricket or beetle and fly off for more. From it's breast a feather fell, swayed and settled in a patch of grass just an inch or two away from sandaled feet.

It was white, not as white as Jack's skin but white all the same and Chase picked it up in two fingers before pushing his lips to the small item and allowed his Heylin power to burn it.

'_cuz you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight._

How cruel Jack had died, being literally cooked to his death and no one capable of telling whether the fire was accidental or not. There had been no witnesses, it was so close to Christmas that men took their honeys out to eat or women took their children out to go Christmas shopping for their parents or maybe both. Whichever it was there was no mistaking it, no one had been in the neighborhood when the fire had started.

The cops weren't even capable of telling which of the four bodies found in the house was Jack's. They'd been burned so badly. One of the bodies was carrying Jack's little sister who had only been born three months ago, Jack had been so happy about his sister being brought home and him having a new family member to care for he hadn't even attempted to get the Sheng-gong-wu that had been activated the day she was to be brought home.

Of course when Jack's mother had first discovered she was pregnant with "the little angel", as Jack so liked to call her, she was happy and told Jack and told his father but before that she had taken Jack by the hands and told him she was sorry that she couldn't have given birth to him as late as she was giving birth to this new baby. Jack had smiled of course and told her that she was a great mother but she frowned shook her head and said that if she had waited she could've gotten a better house, a better life and planned more, had she been older, more mature, then maybe she would've _wanted him more._

Jack had come to him later that night and told him everything, his eyes close to tears at the implication.

Chase had pulled him into a hug, it was all he could think of. He could feel a small source of jealousy seeping in the young boys heart but it was tiny, something that shouldn't be worried over. But Chase knew Jack, and the boy no matter how foolish or childish he was he had never been jealous. He wasn't even capable of properly being evil, Jack was pure, and that's the way it should always be. So he took Jack and pampered him so much that it was impossible for Jack not to feel wanted.

Chase squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head forgetting the memory, how much Jack had needed him to simply be there when his mother was giving birth, he had refused to go to the hospital for her and Chase didn't even attempt to get him to go, he just let Jack stay.

Perhaps he had let the boy stay for to long because even when Jack left the next day he was still there, in Chase's mansion, in Chase's mind, in the cold dark heart of the Chase young was patch of happiness that Jack brought him and…

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know,_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory,_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go,_

_I,I_

_Don't…_


	2. beta version

_**Author: Tigersmt.334 X Assasin's core**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own XS and neither does Alina.**_

_**Beta by: Alina ('Cuz she's awesome like that.)**_

_Makin' my way downtown,_

_Walking fast,_

_Faces pass and I'm homebound._

A sigh escaped chapped lips for the umpteenth time as a lone figure moved through the small town Jack Spicer had once lived in.

Jack Spicer, the beloved troublemaker of the town. With skin that rivaled the color of freshly fallen snow, eyes and hair were the color of blood freshly spilled upon the ground, a grin that never actually left his face and a smile that could make anyone want to just run up and hug him.

The figure was tall; mysteriously tall from the century he'd come from. Golden slit eyes traveled up and down the houses of the small neighborhood, he had a destination. He had two destinations actually, his mind wanted him at home with his pillows and cats but his body was heading in the direction of the Spicer mansion.

_Staring blankly ahead,_

_Just making my way,_

_Makin' a way through the crowd._

There were barely any people on the sidewalk, most of them were traveling by car or bike or anything with wheels. The figure stopped at the walkway where a woman with an orange vest was holding out a stop sign, he and four other people moved through the walk way.

His feet made a thick _"thwump"_ on the ground as he was forced to come to a stop by a child running in front of him. He hadn't realized he'd picked up speed; the red and golden sky was blurring his vision now. The child was scooted away by a woman, possibly his mother.

When the two were out of vision, the man continued walking to his destination, his speed considerably slower, paces not as long.

_And I need you,_

Skin that rivaled the color of freshly fallen snow.

_And I miss you,_

Eyes and hair the color of blood freshly spilled upon the ground.

_And now I wonder…_

_"Hey Chase! You ever wonder what it would be like to fall forever?" A cute face rested in lengthy arms on top of the couches edge, their eyes were clouded in complete happiness, the other being the room sat up from their position in the couch. Their hand raised and caressed the smiling face above him._

The figure shook their head vigorously ridding himself of the long past memory, looking ahead once more as he noticed he was no where near the Spicer mansion, he was still only heading towards the long since burned down house.

His fists clenched again and he ordered himself not to remember Jack Spicer.

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time,_

_Would pass me by?_

_''Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_If I could just see you,_

_Tonight._

A familiar scent entered his nostrils and for a moment, he fooled himself into think that perhaps Jack Spicer had somehow survived the burnt house. That somehow he had found a way to get out of his basement before it was to late, that somehow the boy genius had thought ahead and made a fire impenetrable suit that he had worn and saved himself.

Then he looked ahead and he saw Kimiko. And she had tears running down cheeks as her small pale hands carried a banquet of blood red roses and the whitest of wildflowers. She was whispering something that he couldn't hear but she was standing in front of the burnt wood of the Spicer mansion.

_Its always times like these_

_when I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever think of me_

He didn't move fast to try and catch her words, instead he moved wearily in her direction, conscious of every movement she made, and then when he reached her he let out a low cough into his hand for his presence to be known.

She looked at him and the fat tears rolled down her cheeks faster and she just turned back around ad cried some more.

"Just because it was your element doesn't mean it's your fault." Her breathing became uncontrollable and her head shook harsh and fell in her hands. The man did not move, his long dark hair was blown to the side be a gentle wind.

_''Cuz everything's so wrong,_

_And I don't belong,_

_living in your_

_Precious memory!_

"J-jack, he died he-here! A-and it w-was my elem-element that di-did it! It _is_ m-my fault!" She was begging to be consoled, begging for words that meant she didn't do it, begging for the sugar coated truth. The man tilted his head, not understanding why she blamed herself for a crime she didn't commit. Taking in a deep breath he noted that the strong scent of _Jack Spicer_ was on her, not on her skin, or hair, or clothes but…

"Why is his scent on you?" She took a breath, and though the fat tear ran down her face she pulled out a pair of Jack's goggles from her pocket, the strap was worn down from use, and the lens were broken and covered in old battle's dirt but the thick scent of Jack flowed from it, "He lost this a we-week ago when we were having a show-down, a-and I guess he had another pa-pair but I wanted to give it to him in-in person, bu-but now be-because of my stu-stupid ele-element I'll never get the chance!"

"Burn it." She looked shocked, surprised, confused, saddened, and angry with him for those words an she narrowed her eyes in his general direction, "You must understand, he is not of this world anymore, he was taken by fire, if fire destroys a possession he liked, perhaps it might reach him."

"Oh." They stood there for a long moment, neither saying any further and she wiped her tears away before she smiled and tossed the goggles into the air…

_''cuz I need you_

…And fire grabbed and thrashed against the goggles…

_And I miss you_

…which fell to the ground only a moment later…

_And now I wonder…_

_The boy ran as fast he could, his legs skid against the floor for a moment before his arms caught him and yanked him in the opposite direction, she was on his trail and she was fast, but after running away for so long he knew how to escape almost everything._

_He chanced looking back and found that her hand had grabbed his goggles, which had been broken when he was thrown into the wall earlier, without a second thought he screamed, "CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!"_

_And she ran forward, and he flew away, and she stopped and ran back but found he was gone and she shoved the item into her pocket, for another time._

A single tear flowed down the wet trail of her cheek and she smiled, nodding at Chase before she threw the bouquet into the fire as well, "You were the best Jack!"

With those words said, she walked toward the man and patted his shoulder as a sign of comfort and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She left a broken man at the grave of the Spicer family that day.

_If I could fall,_

_Into the sky,_

_Do you think time,_

_Would pass me by?_

He simply stood there, no words, no movement, not even noises. The sun had literally fled from him and the moon came out to console him. The crickets seemed to have known not to disturb the silence because they weren't singing their sorrowful tunes, perhaps it was already far too sad for them.

The golden eyes flicked up in distraction of the late night flyer in his presence. Claws rested on the worn wood of the old building that could no longer stand up itself. The gold eyes watched the screech owl settle down for a small cricket or beetle and fly off for more. From its breast, a feather fell, swayed and settled in a patch of grass just an inch or two away from sandaled feet.

It was white, not as white as Jack's skin but white all the same and Chase picked it up in two fingers before pushing his lips to the small item and allowed his Heylin power to burn it.

_''cuz you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight._

How cruel Jack had died, being literally cooked to his death and no one capable of telling whether the fire was accidental or not. There had been no witnesses, it was so close to Christmas that men took their honeys out to eat or women took their children out to go Christmas shopping for their parents or maybe both. Whichever it was there was no mistaking it; no one had been in the neighborhood when the fire had started.

The cops weren't even capable of telling which of the four bodies found in the house was Jack's. They'd been burned so badly. One of the bodies was carrying Jack's little sister who had only been born three months ago, Jack had been so happy about his sister being brought home and him having a new family member to care for he hadn't even attempted to get the Sheng-gong-wu that had been activated the day she was to be brought home.

Of course when Jack's mother had first discovered she was pregnant with "the little angel", as Jack so liked to call her, she was happy and told Jack and told his father but before that she had taken Jack by the hands and told him she was sorry that she couldn't have given birth to him as late as she was giving birth to this new baby. Jack had smiled of course and told her that she was a great mother but she frowned shook her head and said that if she had waited she could've gotten a better house, a better life and planned more, had she been older, more mature, then maybe she would've _wanted him more._

Jack had come to him later that night and told him everything, his eyes close to tears at the implication.

Chase had pulled him into a hug; it was all he could think of. He could feel a small source of jealousy seeping in the young boys heart but it was tiny, something that shouldn't be worried over. But Chase knew Jack, and the boy no matter how foolish or childish he was he had never been jealous. He wasn't even capable of properly being evil, Jack was pure and that's the way it should always be. So, he took Jack and pampered him so much that it was impossible for Jack not to feel wanted.

Chase squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, forgetting the memory, how much Jack had needed him to simply be there when his mother was giving birth, he had refused to go to the hospital for her and Chase didn't even attempt to get him to go, he just let Jack stay.

Perhaps he had let the boy stay for to long because even when Jack left the next day he was still there, in Chase's mansion, in Chase's mind, in the cold dark heart of the Chase young was patch of happiness that Jack brought him and…

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know,_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory,_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go,_

_I,I_

_Don't…_


End file.
